In construction, painting, utility servicing, building maintenance and other occupations where a ladder is used to perform work, the placement of the ladder is often a problem. For example, the ladder may need to be placed upon uneven or inclined surfaces for work to be performed, such as on a stair, which results in rails of the ladder not being positioned vertically leading to the ladder falling. To position the rails of the ladder vertically to reduce injury, a ladder leveling device may be used.